Los Juegos del Hambre Mi primera vez
by Camila LV
Summary: Por fin la chica en llamas se entrega Peeta Mellark. Su priemra vez y no se arrepiente.
1. Chapter 1

Fue una tarde muy larga en casa, pensaba y pensaba en su debía de darle a Peeta lo que quería o no.

Ya le he dicho que lo amo, el me ama ami también sin embargo el me pide la prueba del amor. Me cuesta aceptarla porque se de donde salen los bebes.

Finalmente me decido a llamarlo pidiéndole que venga. Como vivimos en la aldea de los vencedores solo tardara 5 minutos o menos en venir asi que me acerco a la puerta para abrirla. La dejo abierta y subo a mi cuarto.

Permanezco en la cama un momento cuando escucho la voz de Peeta gritando mi nombre. Luego escucho pasos en las escaleras asi que me recargo en la puerta de mi cuarto

-Aaah ahí estas, hola Katn….- dice Peeta pero lo interrumpo callándolo con un beso mientras mis brazos rodean su cuello. El instinto le dice que me jale de la cintura hacia el.

Nos dejamos de besar y yo camino directo hacia la cama, cuando por fin llego me siento con una mirada sexy. Peeta se acerca ami y se sienta ami lado.

-Me haces el hombre mas feliz Katniss- me dice mientras sus manos rodean mi cara y me besa con ternura. Le sonrio sacando mi aliento cuando de pronto siento algo que recorre mi cuerpo. Oh no pienso, otra vez el hambre de la pasión, el hambre que verdaderamente me hace ser la chica en llamas.

Nuestros labios siguen besándose casi inconcientemente cuando mi lengua empieza a juguetear con la suya. Le pongo las manos en las piernas mientras que sus manos están quitas en la cama.

Me canso un poco asi que recargo todo mi peso sobre su pecho, el también se cansa asi que nos dejamos caer en la cama mientras nos seguimos besando.

De pronto el se separa unos cuantos centímetros de mi

-Estas segura Katniss?- me pregunta casi susurrando

Yo sonrio y asinto mi cabeza mientras lo vuelvo a besar. Siento como le sale una sonrisa de la boca mientras yo intento desabotonar uno por uno de los botones de su camisa. El simplemente me quita la playera con facilidad pues no tiene botones. Nota mi esfuerzo y se los desabotona el.

El siguiente paso y el mas difícil de todos es el botón de pantalón y cuando llevo mis manos allí noto que también tiene un cinturón.

Mientras yo apenas quite el cinturón y sigo con el botón Peeta esta luchando contra mi brassier. Ahora entiendo esa enemistad entre hombre- brassier, brassier-hombre. Cuando el por fin lo logra yo sigo intentando con su pantalón asi que el deja de besarme para quitárselo.

- DEJA TU COMENTARIO Y LEE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO-


	2. Chapter 2

Ya solo quedan mis pantalones, mis interiores, y sus interiores. Y cuando bajo la mirada a su entre pierna noto que el esta igual o mas exitado que yo. Su miembro esta duro y rígido, o por lo menos eso parece a través de sus calzoncillos.

Se me sale una risita cuando el me quita el calzón y yo a el también se lo quito.

Casi se me caen los ojos al suelo. Es la primera vez que lo veo completamente desnudo, sin censura y con "eso" parado.

Nos seguimos besando y yo me acomodo perfectamente encima de el y después de besarnos un rato el me voltea de las manera que ahora el queda encima de mi.

Abro las piernas para que a el no se le haga difícil unirse ami. Entonces el encaja perfectamente en mi. Al principio siento un dolor muy intenso pero cuando lo saca siento alivio. Pero otra vez lo introduce, solo que esta vez ya no duele tanto asi que empiezo a gemir involuntariamente. Peeta me mira.

Yo clavo mis dedos en su espalda mientras que el se mueve de arriba abajo.

Cada vez gimo mas fuerte, y si tengo suerte puedo escuchar uno de los gemidos de Peeta.

Mientras estamos en acción Peeta me dice que me ama

Yo sonrio y le digo que también asi que el se acerca para besarme y luego seguir moviéndose.

Cuando todo pasa me siento un poco húmeda por dentro, pero me siento feliz de voltear y ver a Peeta recostado y descansando a mi lado cubierto por una sábana delgada.

Choco mi frente con su frente y el me susurra

-me amas real o no?-

Yo respondo

-Real-

Ya fuimos uno y lo seremos para siempre. He perdido mi virginidad, y estoy segura que el conmigo también. Nos amamos y nada cambiara eso.

NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU COMENTARIO, MARCAR COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA Y SIGUEME COMO AUTOR.


End file.
